


Butterflies

by miraculousagentsofkrypton



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, not super serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousagentsofkrypton/pseuds/miraculousagentsofkrypton
Summary: During one movie night with Lena, Kara starts noticing her stomach starts feeling funny and she's not sure what's going on, so afterwards she asks Alex to do some tests. Alex can't help laughing over how oblivious her sister is. - based off a prompt





	Butterflies

Kara sped around the apartment, anxiously checking every surface to make sure it was perfectly clean. The food and snacks were all prepared and laid out neatly. Everything had to be perfect for Lena. She wasn’t sure why, but she really needed Lena to be happy with her apartment. She’d been there before, it wasn’t like this was a first impression situation, so it made even less sense that Kara was panicking like she was.

Checking over everything for the hundredth time, she suddenly had a horrible thought. What if Lena was allergic to something!? What if she took a bite of the popcorn and got horribly sick and hated Kara forever for it. And then she’d never come to movie night again and Kara wouldn’t get to hang out with the amazing woman. And and-

Kara took a deep breathe in. She needed to calm down. It was just movie night. Lena had never said anything about any allergies. And they were good friends, Lena wasn’t going to just cut her off even if anything like that did happen. She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants, before blinking in confusion. _Sweaty palms? She never sweats._

Before she could think more on the matter, she heard a car door closing outside and the padding of shoes coming towards the building. A quick scan downstairs showed Lena coming. _She was here!_  The panic spiked again, and Kara found herself stuck in place, staring through the walls as Lena made her way achingly slow up in the elevator and towards her door. Lena didn’t even have the opportunity to knock before Kara swung the door open in excitement.

_Wow._

Seeing her in all her glory, without all the walls in the way, sent a shock through Kara’s system. Lena was dressed casually, hair down, in a hoodie, and Kara was floored by her beauty. Heat flooded to her cheeks and she stumbled out the way, abruptly realizing she was just standing and staring.

“Lena! Hi! Sorry, come on in. I got all the treats you could every want and tons of movie options. Help yourself to anything.”

Lena smiled at her gratefully as she passed by. Kara’s heart skipped a beat.  _That’s not normal._

“Thanks Kara, I’m ready to get my disney on tonight.”

Kara chuckled nervously, “Well, you came to the right place. There’s always disney here.”  _What does that even mean?_

She avoided Lena’s gaze, and quickly grabbed a plateful of snacks for herself before plopping down on the couch. “So what should we watch tonight?”

Lena spent more time choosing her goodies, before sitting down beside her. Kara could feel her body heat she was so close. Lena hummed thoughtfully. “I haven’t seen Aladdin in forever.”

“Aladdin it is.”

Kara started the movie and leaned back into the couch, already stuffing her face with snacks. She tried to keep her focus on the movie, she really did. But Lena got so into it and she just see her experiencing the movie through her sudden laughs and small smiles whenever anything sweet happened on screen. Kara found herself entranced.

Then, Lena started humming along to the tunes. Not very loudly, but Kara could hear her perfectly. Kara’s stomach flipped and she really couldn’t keep her eyes away then. Seeing Lena enjoy herself so thoroughly, knowing she was feeling so comfortable in Kara’s presence, it caused Kara’s whole body to tingle.

Lena happened to glance over at Kara in middle of A Whole New World, and seeing Kara staring at her shamelessly caused her whole face to flush. The humming came to an abrupt stop, and Lena mumbled an apology, embarrassed.

Kara didn’t want her to stop. She wanted to keep hearing that beautiful sound forever. “No, you’re amazing!”  _Wait_. Kara shook her head, feeling as if waking up from a trance. “I mean, you sounded amazing. You don’t need to stop.” Kara’s whole face felt hot at that admission.

Lena smiled at her shyly, and the back of her hand brushed Kara’s clenched hands. “Thank you.”

The feeling sent a shock through her so strong that Kara actually jumped.  _That couldn’t be normal. Something had to be going on_. Despite Kara’s words, Lena didn’t hum again during any of the other songs, much to Kara’s disappointment.

The during the rest of the night Kara kept feeling electric shocks, and she was feeling abnormally warm. There were moments when her head felt sorta foggy and she kept stumbling over her words. By the time Lena left, Kara was convinced that something unnatural was up, and she flew straight for the DEO.

Thankfully Alex was on the night shift, so she was there as Kara rushed in looking worried. “Supergirl? What’s up, I thought you were hanging with Lena tonight. Did something happen? Is she alright?”

Kara hurried to calm her worried sister, “Lena’s fine, she’s gone home and it went well. I’m here because I think there’s something wrong with me.”

Alex’s concern spiked at that admission and she rushed Kara to the lab. “What do you mean? Are you hurt?” She looked her over, checking everything and preparing the sunlamps while Kara explained.

For some reason, Kara felt awkward explaining the symptoms she’d noticed throughout the night. “Well, I, um, I’ve been feeling kinda warm all night, and my stomach keeps turning. And when I first saw Lena my heart skipped a beat. I don’t know, I’ve just been feeling so strange all night. Maybe it’s a new kinda Kryptonite?”

Alex stopped everything at that, turning and giving Kara her complete attention. “Kara, are you telling me you’d been blushing and getting butterflies when you had Lena over and you think it’s kryptonite?”

Kara looked at her confused, “Umm, I guess?”

Alex burst out laughing so hard she couldn’t stand upright. Every time she tried to talk, she burst into another fit of giggles. After many minutes of this, she finally managed to gasp out, “Kara, it’s called a crush.”

_Wait what_


End file.
